


this type of love

by casfallsinlove



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casfallsinlove/pseuds/casfallsinlove
Summary: a collection of drabbles originally posted on tumblr-“Hey,” Buck whispers, because the moment feels sweet and easy and he doesn’t want to ruin it. It’s the simplest thing in the world to lean down and gently capture Eddie’s bottom lip between his own, to kiss him awake properly with a little tongue and a hand in his hair.-tags/rating may change as more chapters are added
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	1. making out against a firetruck

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been a minute omg
> 
> I wanted to my various tumblr drabbles in one place so this is that place! it's highly likely the rating may go up in the future so watch out for that... at the moment it's just soft boys being soft with each other. 
> 
> enjoy! more soon!

It doesn’t take much effort for Buck to grab Eddie’s wrist and tug him into the narrow space between two fire trucks, where it’s dark and muffled. Eddie goes easily, usual stubborn immovability replaced by something soft and willing. They should be helping clear up now the One-Twenty-Six has taken point but Buck can’t stop picturing Eddie with flames licking at his back as he’d staggered out of the burning restaurant—too close, _again_. 

Buck pushes Eddie back against the truck with a thump, gets his hands under Eddie’s turnout and lays his palms over the thick muscles of his waist. This isn’t anything they’ve ever done before but Eddie doesn’t yell or shove him away or even question it. His gaze is steady and sure. Expectant.

Buck steps in, warm and close, drags his nose along Eddie’s cheek—sooty, sweaty, kinda gross—and lightly touches their mouths together, more sharing breaths than anything else. 

But Eddie reaches for him, desperate, turns the almost-kiss into something deeper, hotter. Something real. And it’s so easy to get swept up in it, to pull Eddie in at the small of his back, to add a little teeth and a lot of tongue. It’s so goddamn good. 

The pop and smash of a window getting blown out somewhere behind them brings Buck back, his brain slow like molasses, body unwilling to move away from Eddie. One of Eddie’s hands comes up to Buck’s jaw, thumbing at the corner of Buck’s mouth, touching his spit-slick bottom lip like he can’t believe what just happened. Then he smiles.

Buck smiles back. Says, “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages. This wasn’t really the _where_ I had in mind though.” He gestures around. Cap is probably looking for them. Heavy smoke hangs in the air. A radio crackles somewhere nearby. 

Still breathless, Eddie shakes his head. “Anywhere is good when it’s with you.”


	2. the morning after the night before

Buck wakes slowly, one sleepy blink at a time. It’s hardly dawn; the sky outside is a pale peach-orange and the loft is still tinted gray. Somewhere a neighbor’s door bangs and footsteps echo faintly in the stairwell, a garbage truck hisses and grinds, a man yells. It all feels very far away. Another world, one unaffected by the monumental shift that took place in Buck’s apartment last night. It makes Buck wonder if what happened was real. He so wants it to be real. 

He rolls over, and accidentally knocks an elbow into the ribs of the warm body lying beside him. 

Eddie grumbles indistinctly, eyes closed. 

A sudden rush of affection leaves Buck breathless. He didn’t imagine it. The few too many beers were real. The lamenting over missing Chris while he was at camp was real. The way they sat on the couch with their thighs touching was real. The way Buck couldn’t stand it any longer and said Eddie’s name so plaintively, so desperately, that there was no way it could be misinterpreted was real. The way Eddie kissed him was real. The amazing, mind-blowing, stupidly hot sex was definitely real. 

Buck reaches out a hand and places it on Eddie’s chest, the skin there sleep-warm and soft. It rises and falls steadily under his palm. He taps his fingers on Eddie’s collarbone, can’t help but lean in and kiss that perfect dip between them at the base of his throat. 

“Mmm,” Eddie says, half-caught in the throes of sleep still, his arm coming up and tugging at Buck’s waist until he’s rolled on top of him. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Buck whispers, because the moment feels sweet and easy and he doesn’t want to ruin it. It’s the simplest thing in the world to lean down and gently capture Eddie’s bottom lip between his own, to kiss him awake properly with a little tongue and a hand in his hair. 

Eddie’s fingers dig into Buck’s back, sure to leave little half-moon marks. They kiss and kiss until buttery-soft sunlight spills into the loft, washing the gray away with gold. They press smiles into each other’s skin. Buck feels a little thunderstruck when he pulls back to look at Eddie and sees the obvious love written all over his face. It’s almost too much to bear. 

“I’m so gone on you,” Buck says honestly, heart pounding in his chest as he watches Eddie’s eyes go wide. It can’t be a surprise, Buck thinks. Surely he loves Eddie so loudly that the whole world must know. It’s a deep, full kind of love that started the day they took a grenade out of a man’s leg and has grown into every space inside him; it curls around Buck’s ribcage and sits in the pit of his stomach. It’s in his fingertips in the way he touches Eddie now, thumb dragging over the scruff on his jaw. 

“Me too, Buck. I...  _ god _ , me too,” Eddie huffs out and kisses him again fiercely. 

Buck’s had a lot of morning-afters in his life, some better than others, but nothing will ever beat this one.


	3. making out at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little snippet of a longer fic i'm (so, so slowly) working on!

“Holy shit. _Eddie_ ,” Buck trembles out, voice pitched low and rough as Eddie sucks a bruise into the delicate skin behind Buck’s ear.

They absolutely shouldn’t be doing this here, Eddie knows this for sure, but the privacy curtain around the bunk makes the space feel dark and hot and muffled, like they’re tucked away from the rest of the world and nothing exists beyond the solid bulk of Buck’s body beneath him and the fingers clenched in Eddie’s shirt.

“Shh,” Eddie whispers, and seals their mouths together again. 

Their belt buckles clink as Eddie pushes his hips down. He’s been wanting to do this all day, get his tongue in Buck’s mouth and his hands all over him; pull at his hair and his uniform and mess him up a little. This thing between them is so new and terrifying and _hot,_ and Eddie wants to keep it to himself just a little longer. So he knows that he shouldn’t plant a hickey on Buck’s neck, shouldn’t crumple his collar or leave his lips kiss-bitten — but one glance down at Buck’s lust-blown pupils and heaving chest has Eddie wanting to do it anyway and damn the consequences. 

Buck grins up at him, tugs at Eddie’s shirt until he feels a warm touch grazing his abdomen. “How much time do we have, d’you think?”

Eddie swallows. “Not long enough.”

“You know me, I love a challenge,” Buck winks, and then his deft fingers are unfastening Eddie’s pants and Eddie forgets how to form consonants for several long minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> be friends with me on tumblr @[oliverstarked](https://oliverstarked.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
